


The Baskerville Negotiation

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock gets permission for access to Baskerville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baskerville Negotiation

Several versions of the Holmes brothers’ relationship exist, each one kept strictly in isolation: for the most part. There are the brothers they show the world and the brothers in private; the brothers in perpetual fights and the brothers who understand each other like no other; the brothers who play against each other and the brothers making plays together. There is always a long game and a short game, and in the midst of one the other doesn’t exist. Except…it’s not always that easy.

 

When the ID security alert from Baskerville gets to him, Mycroft sighs, rolls his eyes, and asks his brother what he’s playing at. Sherlock is being the impulsive, reckless, do whatever he wants to solve a case, little brother. Mycroft is being the annoyed, put upon, big brother, who will with a wave of his powerful fingers undo any upset (or attempts at charges) caused by the incident. They are children, playing in a schoolyard; these things are simple for them. This is their short game. The long game doesn’t matter for now: it ceases to be.

 

_(“Moriarty is refusing to speak to anyone but me.”_

 

_“He wants to extract information about me from you.”_

 

_“Almost definitely.”_

 

_“We could get one of Moriarty’s underlings to talk, but they only have compartmentalised knowledge…”_

 

_“Which would be next to useless for taking down the whole organisation.”_

 

_“Moriarty’s not going to break. But we need information from him.”_

 

_“We could give him lies.”_

 

_“He’ll know.”_

 

_“And even if he doesn’t, he’ll figure it out before we can do any real damage. If he goes to ground we’ll never be able to dismantle his vast criminal network.”_

 

_Mycroft realises what they’ll need to do to take down Moriarty ten seconds before Sherlock does. It’s a hellish ten seconds where he just stares blankly at his baby brother. Then Sherlock says,_

_“Oh.”_

 

_The thoughts pass between them with a look, words unneeded. They both know. They need to give Moriarty what he wants. And get him to lower his guard. Once he thinks he’s won he won’t see them coming until it’s too late. The thing Moriarty wants is to destroy Sherlock. And thus their plan begins to form._

 

_They discuss the minutia without sentiment. They don’t talk about how wretched or fucked up this is. They don’t talk about how hard it will be; how it may break Sherlock or how much of Sherlock they may need to give up. They will have to tear him apart, his reputation, his life, his very being. There are things that can be put back together later. They don’t mention the things that can’t be.)_

 

Mycroft stands outside Moriarty’s cell, staring at the name scratched all over the walls. He sighs as the same said name appears on the screen of his mobile.

 

“Hello Sherlock.”

 

“Hello brother dear. How are you?”

 

“You’re still at Baskerville,” Mycroft states.

 

“Yes. I need unlimited access to the facility for thirty six hours.”

 

(Sherlock’s calling asking for a favour, and the long game hovers in the background- unsaid but clearly present. His baby brother is asking for one last roll of the dice before it all comes crashing down: before Mycroft sends it all crashing down. Because the long game is sombre and serious, requires thought and teamwork, and certainty, Mycroft knows this isn’t Sherlock having doubts, knows his brother understands the significance of it all.)

 

“Of course you do. And why pray tell should I make this happen?”  

 

(Mycroft doesn’t say; state your emotional blackmail.)

 

“Because a man’s sanity is at stake.”

 

(And Sherlock doesn’t say; this will be my last case with John before the end game begins. And afterwards we won’t have a case together for a very long time.)

  

 

_(“You can’t avoid me forever. Our plan still has details that need to be worked out.”_

 

_“I was on the tube.”_

 

_Mycroft doesn’t refute what he knows to be the truth (the background noise shows that Sherlock has just emerged from Charing Cross). Instead, as onerous as it is, he repeats himself. “We need to discuss this.”_

 

_“There’s nothing to discuss.”_

 

_“I need to know how much you’re willing to let Moriarty know.”_

 

_“It’s irrelevant. I know you will tell him whatever you need to irrespective of what I’m comfortable with.”_

 

_“Sherlock…”_

 

_“We have to do what we need to, to get the job done. I’m okay with it.”_

 

_“I’m not.”_

 

_“But you’ll do it anyway.”_

 

_“I will.”)_

 

It’s a quick negotiation.

 

“I’ll give you twelve hours.”

 

“Twenty four.”

 

“Fine.”

 

(They both know Mycroft isn’t going to refuse Sherlock on the same day he plans to set Moriarty free.)  

 

 

 

 


End file.
